


Last goodbye to my friend and lover.

by Kyomi



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:15:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyomi/pseuds/Kyomi





	Last goodbye to my friend and lover.

“Why? Why did you have to leave me? Don’t you see that I can’t live without you? You had to leave so fast I couldn’t even say goodbye. Or….or tell you my true feelings and now it’s too late. You are gone now and you will never come back.” Tears rolled down Eric’s face while Alan’s coffin was lifted into the grave.   
“I hope you are at a better place now and I know it’s too late to tell you but still I want to tell a last goodbye.” Eric wiped away the tears and Grell, Ronald and William took place on Eric’s side. Eric looked up at the blue sky and at the cherry three and smiled “Alan do you remember when we first meet it was your first day as a Shinigami and I was asked to be your mentor. You were really shy and you was so small and thin. On our first selection, we had to take the soul of a little boy that had cancer. On his death date he was lying in a garden with flowers, you thought me that the flowers in the garden where called Ericas and they meant loneliness in the language of flowers. The small boy was lying under a cherry tree when we took is soul and he then died. I remember that you did cry,” some tears did fall down Eric’s face before he continued. “And now I also know why. But you told me that you seemed that it had to be a beautiful place to die at, you also told me that if you die you would like to die at such a beautiful place. So I did my best to bring you here” Eric smiled softly “that day you also told me that you had the thorns of death, this stupid sickness. But I should had known that it was too late to save you. And I am sure that the reason you cried over the little boy was because you knew that It would be your turn soon” Eric looked down at Alan’s grave. He was standing like this a while before he continued. “Alan I did like you really much you were my best friend and I can’t believe that you are gone. I…I miss you so much and we had such a great time together I just wish that I could have done more for you.” He paused to look at the reaction of the other reapers. They were just standing there sadly looking at Eric, he then turned around to look at Alan’s grave again. “I didn’t think that when you told me goodnight yesterday night you meant forever. And just right after you said these beautiful words to me. This word that left me speechless and now I regret that I didn’t answer when I had the chance…but I will answer you now in hope that you can hear me.” Eric looked up at the sky and whispered with tears in the corner of his eyes and a soft smile on his lips “I love you too Alan Humphries.” He paused “Well I guess that means goodbye my friend, goodbye my wonderful Alan. My Alan that means the world to me and that forever will have a special place in my heart.” Eric wipes away his tears. 

“I want to say something too” Grell said with a sad smile. He walked some steps too Alans grave. “I can remember the first day I saw you, you were sleeping at your office. I guess it was because you were exhausted from the first week in your new job. I came in to wish you welcome then I saw that Eric was sitting beside you and did your paper work. That was just so cute of him” Eric blushes while listening to Grell’s words. “I also can remember that every time I saw you, you had a smile on your face, you looked so happy it filled my own heart with happiness and did let me forget about my sorrow a little while. I enjoyed your company and did like you a lot to be honest, but I have always know that you were meant to be with Eric.” 

Grell threw a flower into the grave and left together with William and Ronald leaving Eric alone in his sorrow. The sun started to go down leaving a shadow and a hole in Eric’s heart.


End file.
